


the asahibowl

by asanoyatwink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Azumane Asahi-centric, Begging, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, M/M, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Nishinoya Yuu, Top Oikawa Tooru, Top Sawamura Daichi, Top Sugawara Koushi, Top Suna Rintarou, Top Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Top Tendou Satori, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asanoyatwink/pseuds/asanoyatwink
Summary: as i said, asahi gets his shit rocked by ( most of ) the haikyuu characterssuggestions are always open !!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Iwaizumi Hajime, Azumane Asahi/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Oikawa Tooru, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Suna Rintarou, Azumane Asahi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Azumane Asahi/Tendou Satori, Azumane Asahi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 55





	1. asanoya ~~ almost overstimulation

Nights like these were fairly normal for Asahi. Noya would come home from whatever escapade he was on, they'd relax, eat dinner, talk about their days, take a shower, and then be tangled in sheets almost every other day. Noya had a high sex drive, and y'know, all those years of volleyball did well for Asahi's stamina.

Did well for Noya's, too, which is why they were on their fifth round of orgasms, Asahi being pushed into the bed, Noya driving his hips into Asahi's like there was no tomorrow. 

"Y-Yuu, please," Asahi hiccuped uselessly, arching his back nonetheless. "Too much, it's too much..." Yeah, he had said that two rounds ago, but Asahi still enjoyed it anyway. He enjoyed being overstimulated and enjoyed making Noya happy.

"One more for me, pretty baby." Noya's voice was brash and hoarse; Asahi knew he was being truthful. 

Asahi felt hands grab his hips and felt Noya's cock go even deeper inside him, somehow. He whimpered aloud, bucking his hips frantically. He just wanted release and wanted Noya to come and wanted Noya to wrap his arms around him and comfort him.

Once he felt Noya's harsh breathing against his neck, he shivered. He knew. That knot tightening in his stomach added to his knowledge.

"Asahi, baby, you care if I come inside?" Noya sounded gone. He must've been as close as Asahi was.

"Do it, please baby, do it," Asahi begged, letting his head drop onto the pillows. He was quivering, overstimulated and overworked in the best way.

Noya blurted a few curses as he came, fucking into Asahi so roughly that Asahi came quickly after with a beautiful cry of pleasure. 

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing and trying to calm down. Asahi felt tiny arms wrap around his torso and he smiled into the pillows he was clutching.

"You mean the world to me, Asahi," Noya whispered, pressing his lips to Asahi's back. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you too, angel."

After a moment, Asahi finally muttered, "are we gonna clean up?"

Noya simply said "nope", pulled out, flopped onto the bed next to Asahi and cuddled him until they fell asleep.

Really, Asahi wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. asahi/tanaka ~~ mutual masturbation

"Azumane-san, you're so cool..." Tanaka gaped as Asahi continued his work, groaning loudly.

His work obviously being fingering himself to oblivion. "Thanks, Ryuu," he said weakly, whimpering every time he rubbed over his swollen prostate. "Feels so good..."

"It looks like it, yeah," Tanaka murmured, and Asahi could absently hear the slick noises of Tanaka stroking his cock. It made him feel rather ... aroused to know Tanaka was fully getting off on this.

His kouhai. His precious underclassman.

"Look at you," Tanaka whispered, rubbing his hands over Asahi's thighs before smacking them gently. "That okay, senpai?"

"Y-yeah," Asahi stutters, thrusting his fingers faster. "So good..."

"How good d's it feel?" Tanaka slurred, grunting quietly at the sight of Asahi's fingers pumping in and out. "Tell me, Asahi."

Asahi choked out a sob, tipping over the edge. "God, Ryuu, f-feels so good! I love it, I love making you feel good, mmnh..."

Tanaka made a low noise as he came, dripping his come all over Asahi's thighs. "Amazing, senpai... yeah, moan for me."

Asahi withdrew his fingers after a few more weakening pumps. "Incredible..."

"How do you feel, senpai?" Tanaka crawled around to make eye contact with Asahi, almost smirking at his pretty red face.

"Very satisfied." Asahi smiled, and Tanaka mirrored that gorgeous look.

"How do you feel about going for another round?"

Asahi snorted while leaning in to kiss Tanaka, short and sweet.

"Give me five minutes, love."


	3. asahi/kuroo ~~ bondage && kitten

"Awh, look at my pretty little kitten."

Asahi immediately perked up upon hearing that sultry tone. Being that he was incapable of moving and seeing, bound with a pretty black rope and a matching blindfold, he took whatever he could get as far as hearing, touching, smelling, and tasting went. "Tetsu," he said, a bit too excited.

"My baby happy to see me?" Asahi felt a finger underneath his chin and he tilted his head up. 

"I'm always happy to see you," he responds, and Kuroo makes a bit of a choked noise.

"Be quiet for me, kitten."

Asahi shut his mouth with an abrupt click. Kuroo sauntered around him, leaning down to press a kiss to Asahi's collar bone. Asahi audibly shivered, the spot burning like fire.

"I'm gonna make you mine, kitten." Kuroo clutched Asahi's cock, gently stroking just enough to feel. When he moaned, Kuroo snickered. "Yeah? That feel good?" 

"Please don't stop," Asahi mumbled, "I'm begging."

"How can I refuse you when you're asking so nicely, kitten?" Kuroo loops his thumb under the blindfold and tugs until Asahi can see again. He began stroking at a maddening pace that would have Asahi coming in the next few seconds. "I wanna see your lovely face when you come."

Asahi keened, his back arching as come shot onto his chest. He orgasmed so intensely that his entire body shook, whimpering as he lost control entirely. "Tetsu! Tetsu..."

"Shh, kitten, I'm right here. I've got you." Kuroo stroked Asahi's face lovingly, kissing his forehead when Asahi leans into his touch. "Shh. Breathe for me. I'm so proud of you, kitten."

"I'm - I'm not a kitten," Asahi insisted, looking up to glare at Kuroo. "I'm a crow."

Kuroo pouted his lips.

"Well, I guess I'll have to fuck some sense into you."


	4. oikawa/asahi ~~ cock rings && a hint of degradation

"Look at me, Asahi."

Asahi tilts his head up, looking Oikawa straight in the eyes. "How unfortunate it is that you're in this predicament," Oikawa murmurs, squatting down to get on Asahi's level. "You look so vulnerable like this with your legs spread wide for me." Oikawa tugs hard on the spreader bar, chuckling at the gasp he gets.

"You know, I might just have to leave you like this for a while longer. Iwa-chan and I have a practice match in a bit, so to keep you occupied..." Oikawa reaches into the nightstand, pulling out a cock ring. "Can't have you getting bored now, can I?"

"Oikawa, no," Asahi says, squirming a bit. 

"Hmm, what was that, darling? You don't wanna be a good boy for me?" Oikawa slips the ring on, practically beaming at Asahi's nervous reaction.

Asahi's face glows red with embarrassment. "I - I do."

"Aw, sweetheart, I knew it all along." He fumbles around in the drawer for a second, then hits a button. Asahi curls in on himself almost instantly.

"Bet you didn't think it vibrated, huh? Now, ace, I have a slight challenge for you, which shouldn't be that much of a problem, because you're so strong, hm?" Oikawa traces Asahi's jawline with his finger, smirking when Asahi moans a shaky 'yes'. 

"I thought so! Now, Asahi, your challenge is to not come for the next..." Oikawa trails off, glancing at his watch. "The next hour. If you can hold it that long, I just might let you come! And wouldn't you enjoy that, baby?"

"Yeah," Asahi whispers.

"You really are bad at making yourself heard, huh? Say it louder for me, sweetheart. Let me know how much of a cumslut you really are." Oikawa leans in close, his breath fire against Asahi's lips. When those devious eyes catch his own, Asahi can't help but begin rambling.

"Please, Tooru, I - I wanna come. Whenever you let me. I just wanna do good for you, I wanna make you happy..." 

"You make me very happy, love. And think of how happy you'd make me when you're on your knees, sucking my cock, practically begging for me to let you come?"

Asahi shivers at the thought.

Oikawa snickers. "Yeah. Now, just wait a bit, hear me? An hour will be over before you know it." He kisses Asahi's lips briefly, standing back up afterward. "Love you, angel."

"I love you too, Tooru."

"Oh! One more thing, Asa." Oikawa pauses with his hand around the doorknob. "If you do come before the hour is up, just know I have the patience to edge you for another hour. If that doesn't work, there are some riding crops in the closet, so be a good boy." Oikawa winks romantically and waves his goodbye, exiting the room.

Asahi shudders. This was going to be a painfully long hour.


	5. asahi/daichi ~~ choking && light d/s

Asahi couldn't breathe. 

He saw stars until Daichi's hand loosened its grip on his throat. He panted heavily, brought back to reality, having to endure Daichi's quick thrusts and his dirty, dirty words.

"You like that, huh, ace?" He could almost hear Daichi's smirk. Daichi sucked hard near Asahi's nape, humming into his skin. "You like being used by your captain?"

He couldn't manage anything but a weak, broken whimper. "Dai, yes, yes..." Asahi could feel Daichi's chest pressing against his back, could feel his lips on his neck, could feel him inside, pressing so many deep spots.

It was getting overwhelming quickly. "Dai, Dai, Captain, I need - "

"What does my pretty slut need, hm?" Daichi put pressure on Asahi's carotid again, and he shot right up back into that atmosphere of simultaneously knowing everything and knowing nothing.

"Need to come," he rasps quickly, his eyes rolling back in his head. Asahi weakly brings his arm up to paw at Daichi's hand. "Dai, please..."

"You'll come after I do, sweetheart. Need to take care of captain's needs first, hm?" Daichi slid his hand up Asahi's neck, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pushing him into the mattress. 

Asahi groans, mumbling incoherently. He gasps as Daichi quite literally fucks him senseless. "Daichi, oh god," he moans, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the rhythm of Daichi pounding into him.

"Shh, baby, shh," Daichi whispers, sounding strained before Asahi feels warmth and a hand around his neck. So much warmth. There's burning pleasure from his head to his toes, and he doesn't realize he's screaming until Daichi kisses him. Since when was he flipped over?

"Asahi! Hey, shh," Asahi can absently feel Daichi stroking his face, brushing away his tears with his thumbs. "You did so well for me. Breathe baby, just breathe." 

Asahi tilts his head downward, glancing at the come splattered across his stomach. "Yeah? You see that? That's proof of how well you did." Daichi slowly pulls out, leaning up to kiss Asahi. "Tell me how you feel."

"I'm -? I don't know, I feel kinda... dizzy." Asahi lets his eyes flutter shut, sighing a breath of relief.

"I've got you. I'm gonna give you proper aftercare, alright? We're gonna cuddle and watch a dumb Disney movie. How's that sound?" Daichi lovingly gazes into Asahi's eyes, awaiting his response.

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds nice."


	6. asahi/suga ~~ sounding && a little praise

"Don't tell me you're about to come from this, Asahi?" 

"Koushi please," he seethes, watching helplessly as the sound sinks deeper and deeper into his cock until the groove is resting against its head. His eyes finally close a little as he manages a weak groan.

"I knew you could do it. What's your color, darling?" Suga asks innocently, brushing a few strands of hair out of Asahi's face.

"Green, I'm... woah." Asahi can't help but chuckle in both disbelief and awe. That rod was inside of him. Inside his dick. 

"It is, indeed, woah," Suga says. "Now, you might not be ready for this next part."

"What do you mean?" Asahi resurfaces immediately, tilting his head up in both curiosity and a bit of nervousness.

Suga loops his finger in the hole of the sound, gripping Asahi's cock firmly. "What, did you think this was just going to sit there? Nonono, angel, you are quite mistaken." He pulls the sound until it's about halfway out and takes his finger out of the hole, letting gravity do its work. Asahi whimpers as the sound is drawn down, down, down until it's flush with his cock again. "Oh my god," he breathes.

It's such an aching pain, almost. And really, it's not even pain so much as it is soreness. He would say it was uncomfortable if he didn't feel so much damn pleasure. To think he was afraid of this merely minutes ago.

He's given a sharp kick back to reality when Suga strokes his cock with purpose, gently tugging the sound out and pushing it in in time with his hand. Asahi can see a smirk on Suga's face, but that's the last thing he sees before his vision blackens. "God fuck, oh my god, Koushi..." He's under. He is so far under. He is in so much pleasure that he has gone fully submissive. 

"You look adorable like this, Asahi."

Asahi makes a questioning moan.

"You look so precious like this, begging and writhing like the needy boy I know you are." He can hear Suga's filthy smile in his words. "But it's okay, my darling. I've got you. I'm taking care of you."

That sticks on Asahi. Suga really is taking care of him, huh?

A few minutes later he's a wailing mess, his hips snapping up slightly to meet Suga's hand but not enough to force the sound any deeper inside. "Koushi, I'm so close, I'm - I'm g-gonna - "

He hears Suga's affirmative hum and almost explodes, whimpering loudly and panting heavily as the sound is drawn from his cock and Suga's hand pumps brutally. "Koushi! Oh my god!" He can't help his voice. All he can feel is numbing pleasure.

Asahi doesn't open his eyes until he feels a warm, damp washcloth against his chest. He came so hard it hit his fucking chest. "How did I do that," he murmurs more to himself, but he still hears Suga chuckle in response. "I don't know, angel. Guess it felt that good, hm?"

He nods his agreement while Suga continues cleaning him. "You want a bath or water or cuddles? Anything, darling. I'll get you anything you'd like."

Ah yes, his favorite part. Aftercare.

"I just want you."

He hears Suga's affectionate "aww."

"Such a sweet boy, Asahi. My sweet boy."

More so, aftercare with his favorite dom.


	7. asahi/suga ~~ sounding && a little praise

"Don't tell me you're about to come from this, Asahi?" 

"Koushi please," he seethes, watching helplessly as the sound sinks deeper and deeper into his cock until the groove is resting against its head. His eyes finally close a little as he manages a weak groan.

"I knew you could do it. What's your color, darling?" Suga asks innocently, brushing a few strands of hair out of Asahi's face.

"Green, I'm... woah." Asahi can't help but chuckle in both disbelief and awe. That rod was inside of him. Inside his dick. 

"It is, indeed, woah," Suga says. "Now, you might not be ready for this next part."

"What do you mean?" Asahi resurfaces immediately, tilting his head up in both curiosity and a bit of nervousness.

Suga loops his finger in the hole of the sound, gripping Asahi's cock firmly. "What, did you think this was just going to sit there? Nonono, angel, you are quite mistaken." He pulls the sound until it's about halfway out and takes his finger out of the hole, letting gravity do its work. Asahi whimpers as the sound is drawn down, down, down until it's flush with his cock again. "Oh my god," he breathes.

It's such an aching pain, almost. And really, it's not even pain so much as it is soreness. He would say it was uncomfortable if he didn't feel so much damn pleasure. To think he was afraid of this merely minutes ago.

He's given a sharp kick back to reality when Suga strokes his cock with purpose, gently tugging the sound out and pushing it in in time with his hand. Asahi can see a smirk on Suga's face, but that's the last thing he sees before his vision blackens. "God fuck, oh my god, Koushi..." He's under. He is so far under. He is in so much pleasure that he has gone fully submissive. 

"You look adorable like this, Asahi."

Asahi makes a questioning moan.

"You look so precious like this, begging and writhing like the needy boy I know you are." He can hear Suga's filthy smile in his words. "But it's okay, my darling. I've got you. I'm taking care of you."

That sticks on Asahi. Suga really is taking care of him, huh?

A few minutes later he's a wailing mess, his hips snapping up slightly to meet Suga's hand but not enough to force the sound any deeper inside. "Koushi, I'm so close, I'm - I'm g-gonna - "

He hears Suga's affirmative hum and almost explodes, whimpering loudly and panting heavily as the sound is drawn from his cock and Suga's hand pumps brutally. "Koushi! Oh my god!" He can't help his voice. All he can feel is numbing pleasure.

Asahi doesn't open his eyes until he feels a warm, damp washcloth against his chest. He came so hard it hit his fucking chest. "How did I do that," he murmurs more to himself, but he still hears Suga chuckle in response. "I don't know, angel. Guess it felt that good, hm?"

He nods his agreement while Suga continues cleaning him. "You want a bath or water or cuddles? Anything, darling. I'll get you anything you'd like."

Ah yes, his favorite part. Aftercare.

"I just want you."

He hears Suga's affectionate "aww."

"Such a sweet boy, Asahi. My sweet boy."

More so, aftercare with his favorite dom.


	8. asahi/suna ~~ riding && overstimulation && praise

"You can do it, Asahi."

Suna keeps a hand on Asahi's hip, guiding him along. "You look stunning riding me like this."

And stunning did he look. Strands of Asahi's hair had fallen in his face, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were glazed over. How long has Asahi been riding him like this? He doesn't remember. All he remembers is that he's come twice already whereas Suna hasn't come once.

This really was all for him, but per the usual, Suna was making it enjoyable for Asahi too.

"I wish you could see yourself how I see you." Asahi felt burning on his body where Suna was eyeing him, from his face all the way down to his spread thighs. "I would take a picture for memory, but you're such a good boy for me so I could really get you like this anytime, hm? I don't need a picture when you're so willing to please me."

That makes Asahi come again, nearly falling over as he clutches the bedframe like it's his lifeline. He desperately keeps his thighs and hips moving, tears threatening to fall as he continues. His legs burn, but nothing burns deeper than his desire to get Suna off.

He hears Suna making quiet noises underneath him. That's one of his nearing orgasm signs, and Asahi almost breathes a sigh of relief.

"Are - are you close, darling?" He asks breathlessly.

"I have to insist that you're my darling, Asahi." Suna teases him subtly, reaching up to tug on a handful of hair. "But yeah, I'm close. You're doing incredible."

His words combined with the confirmation and the hair pulling makes Asahi growl, steadying himself on the headboard and riding Suna with significantly more purpose.

"Christ, Asahi," Suna chokes out, and his grip tightens on Asahi's hip. "Oh my god, fuck, fuck I'm coming, oh shit..."

Asahi almost collapses but he's determined to maximize Suna's pleasure, moaning as he rolls his hips roughly.

Once Suna's orgasm has depleted, Asahi finally shudders, letting his head fall into the crook of Suna's neck. He so greatly needs comfort after overworking himself, and despite Suna's reputation of laziness, he's quite good at soothing Asahi back into a good headspace.

"You feel like laying here, baby?" Suna asks near silently, petting Asahi's hair.

"Please."

Asahi supposes Suna has rubbed off on him, due to Asahi's general tiredness now.

Vice versa, because Asahi now has a sleepy and caring boyfriend that he wouldn't trade for the world.


End file.
